


Heartbeat

by SkyeFish



Series: Ghost! AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Wow I did it, so does cheolsoo, this pair gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeFish/pseuds/SkyeFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeonghan listens to Jihoon for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!!! I wrote another fanfic!!

It's past midnight, but Jihoon's still awake. His eyes never leaving the screen of the computer, fingers furiously typing away on the keyboard. Sometimes, he'd run a frustrated hand through his hair and squeezes his eyes shut. Leaning back onto his chair, Jihoon decides that maybe he'll go and take a drag. Fumbling out of his chair, he snatches the packet of Malboro lying on his table and shoves it into the pocket of his parka.

Unlocking the sliding doors of his veranda, he slips out into the darkness quietly. Sparking up a small flame with his lighter, he lights his cigarette. He places it between his lips and breathes several heavy draws. Pocketing his lighter and the packet of cigarettes, he slumps onto the wooden bench; and finally taking in a long drag. He lets the the heat of the smoke blanket his freezing lungs.

The city landscape spreads below his veranda, flickering lights from office buildings, red and white steaks going and coming from the taillights of occasional cars. Even when the citizens are asleep, the city never seems to.

Jihoon's still slumped on the chair when he notices the opposite chair shifts, when he clearly lives alone. Anyone's first instinct is to arm themselves or to shove their body back into the comfort and safety of their tiny studio, but not Jihoon. He may or may not be too high to think of anything logical or supernatural.

"Hey," Jihoon slurs, bringing the cigarette to his mouth. "What's made you come back?" 

What he's doing now might let others think that he's gone insane, but really it's just Jeonghan across him.

"You," Jeonghan replies, not missing a beat. He frowns at Jihoon when his vision's been blocked by the exhaled smoke, which makes Jihoon giggle. He holds his hand out, earning a questioning look from Jihoon.

"What?" Jihoon asks, inhaling yet another mouthful of nicotine. Then he realises, Jeonghan's a little more translucent now. His eyes, still not fully wide; fingers still holding onto the burning cigarette; smoke wafting amongst them.

"I'm cold," Jeonghan mutters, then he eyes Jihoon; expecting a response. Except he doesn't get one, because Jihoon's head is clearly too high in the clouds. Jeonghan sighs, eyeing Jihoon again. "I'm leaving." he says, preparing to float.

"Ah, no wait," Jihoon stands to tug onto Jeonghan's arm, and the silence between them is filled by the eerie scraping of the chair and the tiles. He looks at Jeonghan with hooded eyes, smiling a gummy smile. "Stay the night." 

"Jihoo-" Jeonghan starts, but is soon interrupted.

"Stay the night." Jihoon says, voice laced with finality. But his face gives him away, he's still holding onto the gummy smile, eyes a little crinklier. And Jeonghan knows that he's a lost cause.

"Okay," Jeonghan says, "don't leave me this time." eyes staring into Jihoon's.

And Jihoon knows exactly what it means.

'Don't leave me alone again when your sleeping disorder kicks in. No, you're not allowed to continue working; but, Yes, you're allowed to wake me up, so that I can accompany you. Don't leave me alone again; it's cold being alone and I can't stand it over and over again. Don't leave me alone again because you're the only my heart can bear loving.'

"I won't," Jihoon promises, letting go of Jeonghan's arm. He throws the butt of the cigarette onto the floor and stomps on it. Looking back at Jeonghan, he feels the feeling of being high subsides bit by bit; and he's back to earth again with Jeonghan there, with him.

"Let's go?" Jihoon asks, sliding the door open and stepping aside to let Jeonghan enter. They're alone in their own world, draining the city behind them. Jihoon giggles giddily, as they race to Jihoon's bed. Jeonghan wins naturally, with Jihoon struggling not to trip onto everything his unclear mind knocks into. Jeonghan laughs and helps him to his bed.

Once snug and comfy, Jeonghan does something he's never done to Jihoon. Cautiously placing his head on Jihoon's left chest, he hears the heartbeat which he doesn't have. Jihoon giggles again,and asks him what's he doing. To which Jeonghan replies with a 'listening to you'. 

Jihoon's heartbeat is music to Jeonghan's ear. He hears the rhythm go unnaturally fast to a steady slow speed. He grins at Jihoon being flustered when he comments on his heartbeat's rhythm.

Slowly, Jeonghan falls to his slumber with the rhythm of Jihoon's heart, while Jihoon falls to the comfort Jeonghan provides.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! Thank you for taking ur time to read this fic! C:


End file.
